


Chapterbreak challenge: Lalli's Relationships

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Lalli reflects a little on his relationship with the rest of the crew





	1. Lalli/Emil

**Author's Note:**

> These are all very short and I honestly don't know how Lalli works but I TRIED so I hope you enjoy them a little at least! <3

Lalli stares at Emil sometimes. More than he stares at the others. Of course part of it is because Emil keeps hanging out with him. Why is he doing that? Lalli wants to understand. So he stares at Emil, tries to peer through him, read his mind. But magic doesn't work like that. And before he met Emil he never wished it would.

But Emil is different, he's not like the others. Lalli enjoys his company, it feels safe to have him hanging around. Weird, but safe. He stares at Emil. Emil is talking with Tuuri again. He doesn't understand what they're talking about, they're talking Swedish and he doesn't understand Swedish. He doesn't need to know what they're talking about anyway, it's probably nothing important.

But Emil gestures in his direction sometimes. Seems to ask Tuuri stuff. Lalli wonders if she answers, if she's telling him about their life and what she's telling him. He wants Emil to know, but he doesn't want Emil to know. Emil notice him staring and smiles awkwardly. Lalli turns away.

Emil isn't like the other people Lalli have met and Lalli doesn't know how to handle it. He wants to ignore him until he goes away, wants him to never go away, wants him to shut up and never stop talking.

Onni asked if he had made any friends. Lalli stares at Emil again. Maybe. Kind of. One. But what is a friend even? Lalli isn't sure.

 


	2. Lalli/Tuuri

”Anyway, Lalli, I was thinking...”

Lalli tunes her out. She keeps talking, unaware that he isn't listening. She gestures wildly and Lalli looks at the wall instead. Her voice makes him stressed, presses him to his limits and tire him out. But at the same time it's there. It's safe. It's home. A never changing constant in his life. Tuuri was always there, dragging him on adventures, talking, asking him about the world outside their town. Constantly keeping an eye on him, introducing him to her friends and then berating him when he left.

”Have you talked anything to Onni?”

”Mf.”

”I talked to him earlier today, he and Reynir have apparently...”

Lalli tunes her out again, but watches her mouth move as she talks. It's so fast, never stops. She waves to Reynir and Lalli turns his back to them.

”You should try to make friends with the others you know”, she says.

He knows she worries about him. She doesn't need to, he told her that, but she does.

”I hate seeing you lonely, I just want you to feel like you belong.”

Lalli doesn't belong anywhere. Tuuri lets out a sigh and he hears her leaving. He turns back, sees her disappearing out of the tank. He wants to belong, wants to feel like part of the group. He wants to _feel_ like he belongs to Tuuri's family, and not just be a burden because they share the same bloodline. But she is so different, Onni is so different, and they don't understand him, Tuuri doesn't even try to understand him. She thinks she does, he has heard as much in her speech, but she doesn't. He slids down under the bed again. Sigrun would be back soon and then he wouldn't be able to rest.

He looks towards the door, his mind still thinking about Tuuri. They're family, she's a piece of home out here in the weird foreign family. He just wishes she could at least pretend to notice him.

 


	3. Lalli/Mikkel

Mikkel is _large._ Large and quiet and contemplative and Lalli has no idea what to think about him. He's making food again. Always making food and it reeks. Lalli watches as he stirs the pot. Carrots, water, tuna. _Stuff._ It's the stuff that has Lalli worried. What is it even? It tastes almost as bad as it smells.

But Mikkel is okay. He doesn't bother Lalli much, apart from occassionally forcing him to eat. He seems to grasp that Lalli can't understand what he's saying. He is fluent in replacing his spoken language with gestures. Or pictures. He understands Lalli and Lalli finds comfort in that.

Lalli sneaks up and looks into the pot while Mikkel goes inside to talk with the others. It looks like something a cat threw up and Lalli wrinkles his nose. Mikkel may be good people, may be able to make sure they have clean clothes and are healthy, but he can't cook to save his life.

But on the other hand...

Neither can Lalli.

 


	4. Lalli/Sigrun

”COME ON NOW! LET'S GET GOING!”

Lalli slaps his hands over his ears. The really loud, really stupid one is being, well, loud again. He glares at her and she grins back. Always with that stupid grin. Emil laughs nervously next to him, then says something to him. Lalli shakes his head. He can't understand either of them, why can't they understand that? Sigrun slaps his back and says something in Norwegian again and Lalli tenses his shoulders.

Sigrun is... Infuriating. She's loud and doesn't know what personal space means and she keeps talking at him. No, not talking. Yelling. She keeps yelling at all of them. She's just loud like that, Tuuri explained to him, it's just who she is. Lalli doesn't like it. She does seem to know what she's doing and he can respect that, can respect her as their leader, but he can't respect her as a person. And sometimes he wonders about her skills as a leader as well.

But... He glances at Emil. Sigrun may be stupid and loud and have no idea about how to handle  _Lalli_ , but he can see the changes she's dragged Emil through. Can see that she's made him a little bit braver, made him trust his abilities a little bit more, and Lalli respects her for that.

”WE'LL LOSE THE DAYLIGHT, STOP WITH THE STANDING AROUND ALREADY!”

Lalli flinches. He'd respect her a lot more if she stopped being so stupidly loud.

 


	5. Lalli/Reynir

Reynir. The Icelander. Lalli does not like him. He's a lot like Sigrun in some ways. Doesn't know what personal space means. He's not as loud so he has that going for him. And he does keep Tuuri from pestering Lalli about stuff. Because Reynir actually talks to her. Not like Lalli. And Tuuri seems to enjoy talking to him.

Lalli huffs. They're still talking. Tuuri hasn't even greeted him yet. He stares at them, tries to scare Reynir off, but Reynir doesn't notice him either. He's gesticulating wildly and Tuuri laughs. Probably told her something fun. Lalli opens his mouth. He can also tell her fun stuff. He closes his mouth again. He can't, he doesn't do fun. Reynir finally notice him, smiles and waves and then continue telling Tuuri his story. Tuuri makes the appropriate gestures and sounds at the right time and Lalli watches them, want to learn, but it looks so exhausting. He shakes his head. Tuuri waves at him.

”Can't you tell us something about what you've seen out there?”

”Trees”, Lalli answers. ”Rocks.”

”Yes, but you have to have seen other stuff as well!”

”Not much”, Lalli shrugs.

”Aww, come on, you can tell us.”

Reynir says something and Tuuri laughs nervously. He says something else and she laughs more genuinely this time. Lalli glares at him, gets up from his seat and retreats back into the tank. He does  _not_ like Reynir.

 


	6. Lalli/Kitty

Kitty is... She meows at Lalli. She's a cat. Lalli glares at her. She meows again and he hisses. She answers by purring and Lalli just continues glaring. He doesn't like cats much, and she is a cat, ergo he doesn't like her. It's a simple equation.

She purrs again, presses her side against his leg. He moves it a little and she loses her balance and falls over, landing on her back between his feet. Her tongue sticks out and Lalli sticks his own out in her direction. She makes the priih-sound she sometimes does when she's entertained and he moves his feet away from her. She rolls to her side and meows again. Lalli slides down to the floor and stares intensly at her. She should get the hint.

”Mraow!”

She gets up, pushes her forehead against his and licks his nose.

 

Lalli melts.

 

He flops down on the floor and she rolls up next to him. He rolls himself up around her and falls asleep like that.

 


End file.
